LovED
by Double.B.Nerd
Summary: The eds are growing up and have started dating the Kankers. The Thing is, they haven't actually told one another yet.
1. Chapter 1

**LovED**

**Chapter 1**

**Marie**_

Lee and I sat on the couch without a word being said. Lee had to break the tension. "ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME HOW GOOD IT WAS OR NOT!" she yelled that straight into my ear. I was about to yell something real smart back, but instead I said, "It wasn't good…IT WAS GREAT!" We laughed hysterically and then I started telling her the details. I told her he was gentle and he wasn't a quickie dude. We were at it for at least an hour. I sighed and said "Mom was right. Men always have one thing there good at." Lee smirked and said well in that case your man has two, Math and in the sack. We laughed again and started watching TV.

**May~**

I watched from the kitchen in shock as Marie and Lee talked about Hanky Panky. I mean they could've at least asked did I want to hear the story! Well, I hurried upstairs and dialed his phone number. He picked up and I said Hey Big Ed, I was wondering if you think you're ready for…you know…Hanky Panky? He took forever to respond. Then I said buttered toast would be involved, and then he was for it. We planned to do it next Saturday. I can hardly wait! *snort*

**Double D-**

I sat a cloth down before sitting on Ed's bed. He was trying to shove his sponge collection back into the wall. I started fantasizing about last night with Marie Kanker. It seem like it all happened so fast. One minute I was kissing her passionately then next thing I knew-*Ring* *Ring*! Ed answered the phone and left the room. When he came back he was smiling and said "Buttered Toast, Double D…" I didn't have a clue what he meant.

**Eddy$**

I counted my money over 100 times.I keep getting $450. 63. it's my emergency money just in case something ever went wrong. I felt different ever since Lee Kanker…found her way into my bedroom about 4 weeks ago. I don't think I want to tell Sockhead and Monobrow that I...you know. They might think less of me knowing that I talked to a Kanker. They'll have to know soon enough though…

**Lee***

I sat on the crapper for about 30 minutes. I didn't even want to look in my hand to see what the test said. I finally got up the nerve to look at it. I was biting my bottom lip as I eased the test to my eyes…

**To Be Continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lee***

I sighed with relief as I saw the negative sign on the test. Marie started banging on the door yelling, "GET OUT LEE! I NEED TO MAKE UP MY FACE FOR MY MAN TONIGHT! "SHUTUP! I'M ALMOST DONE!" I yelled back. I got the box and test and shoved it in the trash. I don't know why but half of me wish I was having a baby …

**Ed.**

I covered my _How to Love_ book with Monster Demon #144 just in case Sarah walked in. I was on Chapter 2: Getting Ready_. When getting ready, make sure your…_uh_…is inserted into the…_HOLY MOLEY!I don't think I'm ready to do this, but I'll try anything for my Maybear….and buttered toast.

**Double D***

I scurried around my room very quickly trying to spiffy it up for Marie. I made sure my labels were neat and ant farm count was correct. The door bell rang and Marie arrived with the movie as planned. I put the movie in and I sat with her on the bed. I put my arm around her and we fell asleep together. I woke up with her hugged against my body. If my calculations are correct, Marie is the perfect girl for me.

**Eddy$**

I got a call from Lee say she took a pregnancy test. I held my breath for a moment. I didn't know what to say, so I blurted out, "Please say it said negative!" I clamped my mouth shut real fast. After unclamping it, I cursed under my breath. I shouldn't have said that. She was quiet for a long time. Then she said "Yea, I'm pregnant Eddy.", and then hung up. M jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. I'm about to become a…a…daddy.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**May~**

I put my dark purple backpack over my shoulder as I headed out the house. I told Marie and Lee I was heading out to Ed's. I hurried over to Ed's house and knocked on the basement window. He helped me in and we sat on the bed and talked for a while. He finally started kissing me. I told him was he "prepared" and he said yes. He asked me was I "prepared" and I got the buttered toast out of my backpack. I hope the big lug knows what he's doing.

**Lee***

I got a call later today from Eddy saying he was sorry. I almost forgave him but I then I remembered how much of a jerk he was for saying what he said the other night. He asked for me to come over so that we could talk and I said sure. I rang the doorbell and he invited me in. He was sweet talking me, hugging me, and tried to sneak a kiss. I finally forgave him and said "You always know how to make me smile Little Man." "I couldn't have my bookie and the baby mad at me." He said while smiling at me. Right….he still thinks I'm pregnant…

**Ed.**

May left early the next morning. I was glad she left the buttered toast! I started reading the last chapter to the book. I saw a sticky note on it and it said "I know you're dating May." I started sweating up a storm. I think my chicken just quacked guys.

**Double D-**

I woke up and saw a sticky note stuck on my ant farm tank. I took it off the tank and read it at least 10 times. My jaw dropped at the note. I couldn't believe it. Marie sat up and stretched and said "What is it Poopsie Bear?" She took the note out of my hand and read it out loud.

**Marie_**

"I know your dating Marie, Double D." Hmm I said to myself. "Everybody should know were dating, right Poopsie Bear?" Double D was shaking and acting all funny. He started babbling "Well um…you see…ur uh, I mean yes! Everyone knows! I have to recount my ant farm. Marie, thank you for coming over." He escorted me to the door, closed it shut and locked it. I knew Double D was lying to me and I will get to the bottom of this and find out who this sticky note stranger is.

**Eddy$**

I hoped in the shower, happy that Lee forgave me. I was about to turn the shower on when I saw a sticky note on the shower head. It read "I know your secret Eddy." I stared blankly for a moment. Who knew I went with Lee Kanker?


	4. Chapter 4

**LovED**

**Chapter 4**

**The Kanker Sisters**

The sisters sat on the couch in their trailer and had a discussion about their boyfriends. "Ever since I started dating Eddy, he never spoke about Ed or Double D." Lee said out loud. Marie and May nodded in agreement, for their boyfriends never mentioned a word either. "I think they're embarrassed to tell each other!" Marie told the girls. As the girls discussed this further, Marie came up with an idea to get the boys to break and confess to each other that they are dating the Kankers.

**Eddy$**

I got dressed and headed out the door. Lee had invited me to her trailer for dinner. I hopped the fence in my backyard, went through the construction site, and was there in minutes. I knocked on the door and there was Lee, dressed in the sexiest dress ever. I practically floated into the living room. I was about to chill on the couch but the sat Marie and May. I took a huge gulp and said "Uh, what are you two doing here?" They played it cool and said they were just watching TV, but I knew they were up to something. No one dresses up like that just for TV.

**Ed.**

I went in my bathroom, looked at my hair in the mirror and then started brushing it with gravy. I climbed on my table and was about to leave out the window but Sarah pulled me down and said "Where do you think you're going?" I thought up something real quick and said "To Eddy's, he wants me to see his, uh, record collection." She let go and said "Fine, but mom says be back by dinner time." I nodded and hurried out the window. I hope the dinner May made for me has gravy in it.

**Double D-**

I got a call from Marie to meet her at her at her house for a special dinner. I was fixing my tie up when a voice behind me said "Going to see Marie for dinner, huh?" I was about to turn around to see who it was but she told me not to turn my back or else. "So, Mysterious person, you're the one who wrote the message on the sticky note. Am I right?" Exactly, and If you want the rest of the cul-de-sac to know, I suggest you DON'T go over to The Kanker's house. I quickly turned around to see who it was and believe me readers, my jaw did drop.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**LovED**

**Chapter 5**

**Marie_**

My plan was working! Eddy was the first to arrive to our trailer. I had to admit he looked kind of good in his outfit. Eddy was shocked to see us there but I played it smooth and made like I didn't care that he dated Lee. Then someone else began knocking on the door. I put my hand on my cheek and said "Oh! I wonder is knocking at our door." I got up and opened it and there was Ed. My plan is working out fine.

**Eddy$**

"Ed! What are you doing here?" I practically shouted. He was about to tell me when May said "He's here to help me with my homework, right Big Ed?" He stared blankly and said, "Yea that's right May Kanker." Then they headed upstairs. I started sweating while Lee handed me the eating utensils. She saw me and said "What's wrong Little Man?" I gulped and said "Nothing. Is dinner going to be finished soon or what?" She had a pout on her face and said. "I'm carrying a baby Eddy. I might take a little longer than usual." I stared at the ground and whispered "Oh yeah…forgot…"

**Ed.**

I almost chucked gravy when I saw Eddy by Lee. I was about to turn around when lee grabbed me and sat me and pushed me up the stairs. We got in the room and I said "What is Eddy doing here?" Her eyes darted then said "Uh, Lee needs him to…cook., yeah, cook something for her." I smiled and said "Phew, I thought he…I mean, buttered toast!" She smiled and kissed me and pushed me on the bed. She grabbed a sign that said "OCCUPIED" and put it on the door knob. "HOLEY MACKEREL!

**Double D-**

"K-Kevin?" I said with my mouth still a gape. "I would have never guessed it was you, since we became chums after we met Eddy's brother." "Well believe it dorky." He said making his way in my room. "Eddy pulled a money making scheme on me again, and he said YOU were the one behind it!" I was shocked. After all we been through he went BACK into his ogerish ways. I calmed down and told Kevin that I had nothing to do with his crazy scheme and explained to him how I did date Marie Kanker, even though I felt embarrassed, which I shouldn't be. I came up with a plan to cease Eddy and his scheming ways one and for all.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
